Nightmare
by Arsaja
Summary: Even Lync needs comfort. Will Alice be there for him? More importantly-will Lync accept her friendship?   No romance, rated for Lync's bad mouth XD
1. The dream of the past

Darkness.

All around me.

And my body feels like weighting a tone – I can heardly move!

Being here, in complete space, not being able to move much is starting to alarm me – where am I?

Suddenly, before I could deside what to do, a dim light appears in front of me – what the hell?

The more I focus my eyes on the light the more I realise there's someone in it. A black siluet standing there. Looking at me, where I can hardly move my limbs to protect myself from whatever harm this thing is thinking about doing to me.

-Lync.

I freeze instantly – that voice!

Could it be?

-It's your fault, Lync.

I shake my head in disbelief, the words sinking into my chest the more I stare at the figure.

The puny light isn't strong enough to help me make out all the details but I could no doubt say it was a woman with a long dress and violet-pink spiky hair.(1)

-You destroyed our family.

Again, I shake my head (more roughly this time) no, she's lying! It wasn't my fault, it just wasn't, damn it!

Or was it?..

-YOU DID IT! ! !

I blink in surprise as I watch the figure coming towards me screaming something incoherent. She doesn't look like a human being anymore, more like a fierce animal running at me. I try to run, or, even simplier- cover my face from her atack. But all in vain – my limbs are useless, not listening to my nerve signals. I stand there – completely defencless, not knowing what to do as the woman almost reached me and grabed me by the neck...

-Gah! ! !

I sit up instantly, still not believing that was just my imagination playing tricks on me in my sleep. I look at my shaking hands, listen to my panting and feeling sweat on my forhead.

For a moment or two I look around bewildered to find out were am I.

I'm sitting in a bed in a dark yellow room full of odd-looking furniture. What the f-

Oh, yeah, now it hit me – I was _here_.

On Earth.

The fought made me sick to my stomach – I'm HERE, in this dump, living under a roof with a psycho who bitch-slaped me(2) and her worthless grandpa.

I groan as I wipe away the sweat drops. Right now I don't even know what's worse – the fact that a member of THE vexos almost had a heart-attack due to some stupid nightmare, or the bitter truth that I, Lync Volan, the member of THE vexos is here, in the frozen wasteland called „Rassia" or something like that.

Oh, my reputation, my DIGNITY!

I feel it, dying away with every pasing day...

And to think that the most important member of vexos, the one with THE VENTUS attribute is stuck here, for-

I clench my teeth at this - no! Not forever! Just as long as that idiot fixes that idiotic teleportation thingie.

It's not me I'm worried about, I fear for vexos – how will they cope with the loss of one of the strongest members? And for those who think I'm weak I have just one word – bullshit!

I wasn't picked from the list of ten thousand other vestroyans for nothing you know.

And I had achieved great victories – like the time I defeated that big-mouth resistance leader Mira and her skimpy-skirt-wearing friend Bruno (or something like that). Then I beat that show off Ace and the blond dwarf.(3)

Yep, I'm an ace duelist! I'm so good tha-

-Lync?

I freeze at the middle of my thoughts and turn with horror and disgust to find _her_ standing in the doorway, looking at me with those amber eyes...

**AN:**

**(1)It's funny how 90% off all characters have ridiculous hair color paletts XD**

**(2)If you don't know what I mean, go to youtube and type "Alice slaps Lync". It's hilarious XD**

**(3)All those (two actually) "victories" were won because Lync was helped by either Mylene or Shadow, so don't get carried away ;)**


	2. Into the darkness

-Lync, are you okay? – she asks me again.

I turn my head to the wall to show that I have no wish to see her. Why did she care how I was feeling anyway? Did concious made its way to her little girly heart for slapping me earlier? Either way, I gave no damn for her.

Now was the time for the hardest part – making her leave me alone before she bores me with another friendship speech.

-I'm fine, now go away. – I hiss.

Unfortunately, to my surprise, she didn't take the hint and continued to stand in the doorway. Man, she was SO annoying!

I was just about to tell her to "go the fuck away" when something incredibly stupid happened – she came towards me.

I raised an eyebrow – what the hell?

But the dumb girl just came to me and sat down on MY bed.

Okay, this was getting really creepy. But when I looked straight into her face I saw something…

I saw concern?

-Lync, –she inhaled,- I see that you are frightened, did something happened, did you had a bad dream?

I just looked dumbfounded – what right did she had to ask me such bogus?

The little bitch. "You are frightened…" go suck my dragon! Lync Volan NEVER fears!

I was about to open my mouth to tell her something NOT suitable for children under 14 years when something caught my eye.

This girl, Alice, her eyes, they look remarkably like my-

-No.-I whisper. She looks at me worriedly.

-No!- I shout now and her eyes change from worry to fear.

But before she can tell me something I jump out of my bed and run down the stairs to the main room.

For a second there I think she called me by my name a couple of times, but I didn't care. I had to get out of here. I had to get away from HER. I didn't care where I should go, I didn't give a damn that I was in the middle of nowhere, for right now the only thought that mattered was for me to run away from this cursed house.

As random thoughts started to whizz around me I didn't even notice that I was standing right in front of the wooden door. The door that would guarantee me freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom…

I open the door and step into the dark field. I didn't give a damn that I had no idea where to go. I didn't care that all I had were a t-shirt and my boxers. And I felt no discomfort when my bare feet touched the unfriendly snow.

All I cared was how to forget it all. How to run away from it all…

With a final glance to the house I ran into the wood…


	3. The last glance

I could hardly see. I could barely avoid the sharp branches scrapping my skin off. My strength started to vanish and my blue feet started to go numb. But I didn't care. I didn't care if I'd be eaten alive by wolves, or drop dead from hypothermia.

I didn't.

I ran several minutes more and before I knew it, I fell down.

My head was spinning, the cold was eating me alive, my muscles were screaming from agony and I could feel the drops of blood falling onto the white snow.

So, this was it, then?

I always imagined that my death would be cooler than this, that I would "step into the light" in an epic battle or something…

I close my tired eyes – I feel exhausted, and I have an uneasy feeling that the second I fall asleep I won't wake up anymore, but why should I care?

Will the world change, or better yet – notices when Lync Volan disappear? My family didn't give a damn, so why would anyone else do the opposite?

Family… The mere thought makes me shiver even more.

Maybe she was right?

Maybe it was my fault?

But what could I do?..

I shake my head at this – I have to stop thinking, I have to relax, maybe then the merciless clutches of death would come faster?

That's right, relax…

Just fall asleee-

-Lync?

What the?

Was I hearing hallucinations? It almost sounded like a girl. A desperate scared girl… A girl not that far from here… But it couldn't have been Alice, she hates me!

-Lync!

A sharp scream pierces my ears and I feel her gloved-hands shaking me.

-No! Lync! Wake up! You have to! – she yells at me beggingly. It almost makes feel sorry for her. But why did SHE care about me? We both hated each other and knew that perfectly well…

-Please, wake up…-she whispers and I feel two warm drops land on my cheek. Was she crying? About me?

Suddenly I feel something in my chest. I feel warm. Not physically, more from the inside. Maybe… Maybe there was still hope?

-Alice? – I say weakly as I open my heavy eyes. She looks at me with those amber orbs full of tears. Now I really do feel guilty for making her cry.

-Lync…-she merely whispers as she helps me to sit up and covers my upper body with her own coat, trying gently not to touch the bloody cuts.

Then it hits me –this girl, Alice, she was my friend! She cared about me the first day I started to live with her. She tried to show me her compassion, she tried to befriend me. And I turned it all down…

I'm such an idiot!

I open my mouth to apologize to her but I was too late – my vision faded and the last thing I saw were her beautiful eyes looking at me worriedly…

_Alice, I'm sorry…_


	4. The shedded pain

**AN: ha! You thought I was such a heartless monster that I killed him in the last chapter, didn't you? Well, I'm a better person than that ;)**

I groan as I open my eyes (which were still heavy) and take a look at my surroundings. I was in some sort of living room near a burned-out fireplace in a bed.

My head was still spinning and I still felt weak and tired. I tried to move but found out it was a challenging task as I was under a HUGE pile of blankets.

Still, after some time I gathered enough strength to raise my arms in an attempt to lift the mountain of blankets from me. It was then that I noticed my arms were professionally bandaged in order to make the cuts heals faster.

Well, this was indeed better than that time I scrapped my knee and went to Mylene to ask for help. After THAT bandaging experience I never went to ask help from her ever again.

Finally, after much effort, I manage to stand up. But then I moan from pain as I look at my blister-covered feet. Maybe going bare foot in a weather that can reach minus thirty degrees wasn't my best idea.

I limp to the window and gasp – the Sun was shining and the snow on the ground shone back. It was a tremendous sight but my smile slowly disappeared – all this could just mean one simple thing – Lync Volan was dead and he was in heaven right now.

And that, unfortunately means that the girl I managed to turn down was far away from here.

I couldn't help but to sink to my knees – I failed. Now she will never know that I was regretful, that I changed, that I _accepted_ her friendship…

All was lost…

The salty liquid from my eyes dropped on the floor, as I-

-Lync! What are you doing out of bed?

My eyes became large as saucers and I turned around to see _her_.

Her golden hair flowing in all directions, her beautiful lean hands carrying a bowl of soup of some sort, her concerned gaze, and her shining eyes…

I stop at that – those eyes, they look remarkably like-

No! Don't think about that! Concentrate on your current mission!

-Alice,-I whisper, my voice hoarse from the cold.-I want to apologize.

She just looked at me again, with more worry in her eyes. I guess she must be thinking I was insane or something. I didn't blame her.

She moved silently towards me, took me by the hand and led me to sit down on the bed, putting the dish down on the table. She looked at me again with that mesmerizing gaze. Must be a hint to start the talk.

-Yeah…-I lower my look down. In all my life I never did know how to apologize right, so this was a bit tricky.-I'm sorry for turning your friendship down. I was an arrogant fool, and I am greatly regretful for that…

I gathered enough courage to look at her and continued:

-Please forgive me…

The last sentence came above a whisper – I had never used this phrase, and I had never _begged_ someone for something, but this was not the case. Her look was unreadable and for a moment I was scared that she'll reject my plea. But then she smiled the warmest smile a human being could ever master.

-I forgive you, Lync. –she says as she leaned to give me a hug.

I suddenly felt warm and alive again. I even blushed a little, because this was my first hug received from anyone. The feeling was _unbelievable_…

We let go of each other and she looked at me again, this time a bit more softly. Yet, I could see that there was still some sorrow in her. That's odd, what could be still making her so-

-Why did you run away?

Oh, yeah… _That_ thing…

I looked down again, thinking…Should I tell her my story? How will she react? After all, this is the darkest part of my life…

But Alice, she understands. She never betrays. She always listens…

I was debating to myself for quite a while now, yet I made a conclusion, that I should get rid of all the pain in my chest for all these years.

I had to…

-It's your eyes.-I whisper and she looks confused, urging me to explain in detail. I didn't have much choice, did I?

-They remind me of my mother…

Silence.

-So, what's so bad about that?-she raises an eyebrow.-That wasn't the reason for you to shout from fear and then run straight into woods…

Yeah, she was right in all ways possible.

-I had some family problems…

I look again and I see the concerned look was back. That encouraged me to move on:

-My mother loved my father more than anything else in the world. They were a perfect couple. And their love knew no boundaries. Soon they had not one, but three children and they were happy. The best family anyone could imagine. That was when they both decided not to have any more children. But then… I was born…

I made a sharp pause here, her eyes were still locked onto mine, urging me to continue.

-My father was furious, he accused my mother of disloyalty, even though she sweared that I was his trueborn son. But that was useless – day after day the love between my parents started to dim. I was rejected not only by my father, but by my siblings too. They also blamed me. Until one day my father had enough and he kicked out my mother from the house, warning her never to return.

Again I stopped here, as I felt a tickling feeling in my eyes once more.

-She was in tears. She still loved the man with all her heart, but now she was hated by him. She looked at me with amber eyes full of grief and left. I never saw her again. She never said she blamed me, but I think that every member of my family thought that it was my fault the family was destroyed like this.

At this point I couldn't stop myself from crying – all this time, the pain that followed me for years was shed in one day. I relived the horror all over again… Was it worth it anyway?

-Oh, Lync!-I lifted my head, only to find out that she was crying too! Was she really that sentimental?

-I never knew.-she whispered as she whipped her tears.

I was a bit lost at this point – were we having a role-play or something? Why were we _both_ crying?

-I never knew…

-Yeah, you're the only person I ever told this…-I couldn't help but to feel guilty for making her cry again – she looked so vulnerable and hurt with those damp eyes.

-I'm so sorry, Lync…

The Lync from the vexos, the "old me" would have been disgusted by such pity.

But not me, I knew this wasn't pity, this was _friendship_…

And if having a friend like Alice meant for me to sacrifice my old life along with duels, vexos and the hatred against the world, then I couldn't be any happier…

**Pabaiga**

**Yeah, I know the end was a bit weak at this point, but I got tired from this and my imagination started going lazy… Still, it's a bit better than I thought it be ^^**


End file.
